


凋残之局

by Mozhaihua



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozhaihua/pseuds/Mozhaihua
Summary: 未成年时期的短文学人也学不像……
Kudos: 2





	凋残之局

那个镇子远在日本南部，靠近濑户内海的边缘，沿着一条长路便可以进去。

那条路名叫平安路，路上有幽幽的月桂的香气，使人闻见便怅然若失。傍晚时从这里经过，可以看见那些遥远的街灯盏盏亮起，连成一道银河。小缑走过这条路无数次，有时觉得它是一个走不出的循环。她曾经参加举着白色条幅反战游行，那时她还细弱单薄，是个孩子，心里却已经藏着一股凶狠。也曾经沿着这条路出门读书，春天路边开着一丛一丛的蝴蝶花，秋天时，桂树上那些细碎芬芳的鹅黄色花朵落于眉睫。从很远的地方归来，沿着这条路回家，心里想着，哦，原来它还在，那是她第一次离家。她曾在这条路上夜会由伊，悄悄溜出来，在一片寂静中听见自己的心跳，感觉像是告别了过去的全部生活，向着不可言说之物奔逃，最遥远的朋友终于出现在熟悉的生活里，月光幽静惨白，兀自明亮，而由伊在月桂树的阴影中等待着她，穿着制服裙，挟着一本书，像是她在即将被阳光刺醒的清晨时分做的一个梦，模糊得令人心碎。连梦做得多了都不再愿意相信是真。那些潦草地写在各种纸张上的信件是唯一使她们不孤独的东西，没有交换糖果和头饰，只是交换了心事。以为对方有不可思议的头脑和才情，可以填补自己的寂寞和忧愁，治疗彼此的冷漠和懦弱。这种受到意外珍重的安慰是击打着屋檐的雨声，几乎细不可闻，却淅淅沥沥，永不能停，渐渐使人辗转反侧。遥远，但是被想念，并且似乎永不憎恶。她们确实是很好的朋友，见面却无话可说，仿佛只是为了验证自己是否将大把时光投掷给了一片虚无。

小缑不知如何是好，似乎没有人遭遇季节性的孤单。平静的年月，偏远的故土（如此平凡，甚至不是一座千年之前的王都），文化秀美精细然而牵强附会，历史源远流长然而平平无奇，这些人仿佛生来便错过所有沧桑变幻。如她所言，是个循坏，是个牢笼。她的内心躁动不安。于是还是见面，两个女孩子，都那么年轻，能将一切挥霍无度的那种年轻。她们在空闲的时候远足，穿过一大片冬天的廓野，几条人为的沟壑，踏过田埂，杂草，皮鞋上沾满了泥。这是去寻找一条汇入山国川的水脉的源头。她的朋友身上被寄寓太多，其中包括改观这种沉默。

小缑的名字起得古怪，因为祖上并不是地位显赫的武士。而由伊来自河流交汇之地，兼容并包，繁华无比，与此地截然不同。

天气是阴森的，翻越那些低矮丘陵中的一座，到山腰处看见如许多的旧坟和新坟。无论是对于一段人生还是一个时代，时间都还非常非常早。

水源在山间低洼处，两人在汩汩的水声中议论着水文特征。一只停留的白鹤拍打羽翼，冲天而起，盘旋两圈后飞往远处的森林。牵着牛的农人经过，那头水牛在沙滩上留下的深深的蹄印，形似裂开的心。水很冷，两个穿着皮鞋还背了索尼相机的女孩是不可能下去试试的，但是没有人不想试试，这种凌冽的、冬天的流水，双手在其中冷却后又回暖的感觉，像是抚摸一卷闪着冷光的丝绸。

这是一次失败的实践，找到的只是水源，而不是她们希望找到的东西。

她们还去看了电影，译制片，僧侣桥下的伯爵。拍摄这部电影时英格丽·褒曼还正当妙龄，而那一年她已垂垂老矣。影院放这部电影也是向艺术家致敬的意思，时间真是奇妙的东西。然而两人都不太吃这一套，不至于看得直打瞌睡，只是各怀心事。这种绞尽脑汁，旁敲侧击的心思，当时十分恼人，以后回想起来，又以为很美。

小缑在家里大张旗鼓地练玄秘塔，似乎没什么用，她写字依旧散如鸡刨，这一点由伊最清楚。由伊曾经到过她家一次，见了小缑的父母，吃了些点心，下了围棋，还玩了一会洋娃娃。她们下棋时，不知为何，总是发笑。小缑幼年曾跟随加藤正夫学习围棋，棋势还颇有几分。由伊执黑，以对角星开局，小缑以两小目相对，从第十三目开始飞压，布局在外，由伊尚且懂得逼拦，小缑跳开，此时，按谱当镇，然而黑子在右边及中央的发展已经受制，无法镇头。至第三十二目，居然成了左右同形之局。第三十三目，黑子落于天元，三间夹，白子于是拆一生根。黑子转攻左边。第五十七目，黑子跳出，缠绕攻击，得到右下角的实利。此后，小缑频出恶手，做眼失败，不及开劫便投子认输。

那天晚上小缑跟往常一样，在就寝之前写了一会儿日记。她记录了这次的棋局，还写道：第九十二目是败着，不该与黑93交换，以后有打劫做活的手段，还兼杀黑子左上角，可是，

可是，她忽然凑过来，亲吻我。

镜头移动，光阴漫过，那必然是松脂一样的黄色，就像传说中冲刷一切的大水。

这是一间和室，装饰简单，近于侘寂，收音机里放着怀旧的美国摇滚，U2乐队的ordinary love。几年后小缑依然在练玄秘塔，宣纸散在地上，浓墨未干。她长大了些，执笔的样子教人想起江国香织——远远看着还可以，近看的话，那毕竟是一个谜。

她们各自长大，事情就是这样，有可能你会放弃她，有可能你会耐心地等她长大。她坚定，真挚，理想主义，像下一盘棋一样闷声不响，却一意孤行。由伊，她的朋友，在短暂出现之后，又回到自己的世界了。她们的见面被来就非常的幸运以及巧妙，似乎不能要求更多。看起来她只是合上书，站起来去给由伊打电话，而实际上她经历了漫长的反复和犹豫。同时她的父亲，在侦查上展现出了惊人的敏锐，这个时候，学校是西化的，人却还活在古老的邪马台。

长长的路途，从阴霾的旧地到白雪纷纷的异乡，她终于选择付出盐的代价，实践她筹谋已久的千里奔逃，像从前由伊来见她一样，然而又有许多不同。那些信件是太苍白无力了，她确实错了，可是这答案已经写满一张纸，没办法从头再来了。

小缑安身在旅馆，与由伊约定在一家居酒屋碰面。一觉醒来之后，由伊已经到达，用酒瓶扣响她的房门。几乎是在一刹那间，她就明白了，并且决定了。

她推开窗子，一枝怒放的早樱哗啦一声弹了进来，花瓣灿若云霞。雪地空寂无人，只见旅馆的院子四角栽种的寒绯樱。她以一种坚决的手势，将那根伸到她面前的花枝轻轻弯折，再次抵着外墙，然后，最后一次合上窗。

她长久置身于风雪之中，此时饮下许多苦涩的液体，用一根铁钎将炭火拨得更红更亮，眼泪一直流一直流，打湿了散落下来的，漆黑的鬓发，“我看到一个拿着书的学生，觉得是你，我看到一个在路边拿相机拍夕阳的人，觉得是你，我看到玻璃窗里一个正在插花的女孩子，觉得是你，我看到每一个人，都以为是你。”

她的脸颊和嘴唇，烫的，像是融化的松脂。

“我……”

就在这时，角落里那盏做成风灯样式的装饰灯，无声碎裂，，灯丝炽烈地亮了一瞬，随后熄灭。

镜头再次移动，沉默很久之后，又有光，比明亮的更明亮。

纸窗间漏进来一线寒意，以及朦胧的雪光。窗外一丛紫竹，枝头尚有泡沫般的积雪。在这光景中醒来的是恒沙，她试图把梦境记住得更多一点，因为它会迅速被这天光冲淡。梦里有绘着云鹤的灯笼，书本砌得如同砖石的房间，还有一个穿中振袖的女孩子，恒沙知道这个人的名字，可能是梦里记住的，也可能是自己取的，她叫小缑。

恒沙整日心不在焉，为一些莫名其妙的事情痛苦万分，因为她研究神秘学，即使是以一种破除迷信的态度。

命运使她出门旅行，火车停在南部一个普通的小城，那里临近濑户内海，空气十分清新。夜半时分，小雨淅淅沥沥，南部的冬天，雨总是比雪多。当地那种宛转而又尖俏的口音听来十分古怪，不是她的乡音，却唤醒她久经麻痹的耳朵。

第二天，她发现南部的风景与她的家乡别无二致。平成之后，处处都呈现出日新月异的繁华。奔流不息，人生总是奔流不息。天空呈现出事隔经年的幽深的灰色，依然下着雨，依然是阴冷的天气。

恒沙首先去参观当地图书馆，在报刊区，顺着一排又一排的书架往里走，书脊密密层层，犹如军队集结。书架侧面贴着公历年份，走在里面像是步入时光。新闻时事是很有意思的，娱乐版块集中了当红的演艺明星，新开业的怀石料理登出了广告，红灯区出现了小小的纠纷……小城无事，记者甚至对一名普通女子做了专访，只因为她留着少见的委地长发。有一份日报，之前被人抽了出来搁在一旁。恒沙吹掉上面的灰尘，发现那天的新闻仍旧平平无奇——或许不能这么说。当地公学举办的“诗歌创作比赛”，还刊出了优胜者的合照，一些穿着学校礼服的学生，大概是应拍摄者要求而勉强手挽着手，笑容拘谨又羞涩。其中有几个女生，生得说不上漂亮，但是那种清澈的，青春逼人的感觉……

而报纸用五号标题告诉她，这里面有个人叫小缑，新井小缑。

小缑。

恒沙想说点什么，又一时语结。周身的血液都冷却了下来，她好不容易平静下来的心，又开始砰砰跳动。

雨终于停了，阳光破云。

濛桥是当地景点之一，在那里，一抬头便可以看见山上的寺院。图书馆之行后，恒沙在桥上不断地徘徊。医生没能治好她的抑郁情绪，也没能治好她的妄想与偏执。她心里那些积郁到变质的情绪，无法消化，无法吐露，最终成了濛桥下灰暗的流水，绕堤而行。

她曾经接受心理医生的催眠治疗，进入特定场景后先是发抖，然后哽咽，眼泪渗出来，源源不绝。因为那时她在哭，真是奇怪，这么些年过去了，她居然还哭得跟什么似的。

我有很多话想对你说，你听不到。我写过很多信给你，你收不到。我终于见到你，在黑白照片上，我甚至不知道你是哪一个。我以为我是你，可是你从未出现，我以为我不是你，可是我现在这么冷……这么冷……原来我所有想与你分享的东西，是一场虚空。

报纸上一并刊出了小缑的诗。学生的诗，多天真都带着酸，何况这孩子也不是那么天真的。写这首诗是为了纪念一个中途离开的人，不知名姓，未曾谋面，题无可题。

伫立多时 等到了

凋残的时刻

门外的人 猜测

大雪从何飘坠

从眼中 或者

缄默的晨曦 踽踽独行的夜

振翅欲飞的是

你袖端的蝴蝶

栖于一本花传书

撕去一页 就是十年

瑟缩的风的种子

撒播在熟悉的港口

人群中你的倒影

作着异教的拜别

在心里沸腾的雪

如何归于寂灭

我已伫立多年

我听见 抱歉 抱歉


End file.
